Sorry
by MariaBernal
Summary: So happy together. Until media has control. Shane and Mitchie can survive anything together, so they think. ONESHOT


**"hey guys" the writer said sadly. This story made me cry as I wrote it, and you guys are really gonna hate me after you read this. tear**

* * *

"Here you go, happy third anniversary," Shane said to his girlfriend of now three years.

Mitchie began to open the small box.

"No,no,no!" he said, "Not till you get home"

She pouted.

"Fine," Mitchie said picking up a small stack of magazine that were on the coffee table.

She stopped at a specific one with Shane's face on the cover, her mouth dropped,

"Shane," she said her eyes still on the magazine.

"Yeah," he answered taking a pop out of the small fridge walking over to Mitchie.

The front page stated "Shane Gray's Stolen Song?"

"What the hell, this isn't true," she yelled.

"Mitchie, will you please relax, it's not that big of a deal," said Shane.

"Shane, you saw that tabloid, how can it not be a big deal," Mitchie said.

"It's not true, you know it's not true, we wrote that song together, there is no way we stole that song," said Shane running his hand through his hair.

"This is just like you Shane, always thinking things are going to fix themselves, all you ever think about is yourself," she said.

Shane rose from his chair, raised his arm and slapped Mitchie across the face in one swift movement.

Mitchie's head remained tilted to the floor on the side of her, her hand still on her cheek, and her chest heaving up and down.

Shane realized what he had just done.

"Mitchie..I..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he said trying to reach out to her.

"As his arm extend towards her, she backed away. He moved forward making a second attempt to comfort her.

"Don't!" Mitchie yelled, removing her hand from her face, exposing the red mark on her face in the shape of a hand.

Shane gasped as he saw what he had done.

"Mitchie, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry," he said as Mitchie ran over to a chair were her bag was, she took it and ran out of the room, Shane followed her.

"Mitch I'm sorry, it was just a stupid tabloid, Mitch I'm sorry!" he yelled chasing Mitchie through the various hallways of the hotel.

"Mitchie," Shane yelled, losing sight of her.

Mitchie kept running until she was out of the building. Tears running down her face, feeling as though she couldn't breath. She turned back and saw Shane going through the first set of doors of the hotel. Shane spotted her, she took off running once again. Shane opened the second set of doors. He got outside and saw Mitchie run around around the corner, he took off after her. Shane was worried, the streets of New York could get dangerous this late at night. Mitchie ran what she thought was at least two blocks. She ducked into an alley. She tripped. All her belonging split form her bag. She released long awaited sobs as she sat against against a wall pulling her knees to her chest. Not bothering to reclaim any of her things. Mitchie saw something glitter on the ground. She went up to it and picked it up. It was the present Shane had given her earlier. She opened it, inside was a smaller box and a small note. She opened the smaller box, inside a shining silver locket, she snapped the pendant open inside was a picture of her and Shane from their first time at Camp Rock. Tears erupted again. She read the small note.

"No matter all the stupid things I do, I love you,"

She had to find him. Had to apologize for her behavior. She had to be with him. In his arms. She wanted to hear him say everything was gonna be alright.

She got up and collected her things, then ran out of the dirty alley.

She tried to run across the street. Only to be stopped by a pair of bright lights.

Shane turned a corner, completely winded. He saw a swarm of people in the middle of the street, he walked over. He pushed himself through the crowd. When he got to the front he saw what he didn't want to. Lying on the ground was Mitchie, blood coming out from her mouth and her eyes shut. He reached out for her wrist. No pulse. He knelt down on the street and let out a sob.

He unclenched her hand. In her hand was the silver locket reading, _I Love You._

* * *

**So, what did you think sniffle review plz**


End file.
